The Guardian of Mischievous
by prime -lover 13
Summary: Pitch is back only this time he has managed to turn Father Time into a fearling. So when Manny chooses two new guardians, Fantasma Hallows, Spirit of Halloween, and April Flowers, Spirit of Spring, how will this go down? Will they win against their biggest enemy yet or will love get in the way? Bunnymund x oc, Jack Frost x oc, North x oc (Mrs. Clause)
1. Fantasma Hallows

**I don't own anything but my oc Fantasma Hallows.**

A young girl around 16 or 17 ran holding her dear little sisters hand for her safety. "Fanny, I'm scared." The girl, Fanny, looked down at the little girls scared face.

"G… Gemma, don't be. I will keep you safe! I swear." She saw some lights and her eyes brightened, "LOOK! Burgess! Mama and Papa!" Tears of joy stung at her eyes, not noticing or the thick, slippery ice until it was too late. She slipped and fell on her ankle breaking it.

A sharp gasp broke out. "Fanny!" Gemma cried trying to pull her up. The blood soaked through her deer-skin tights and Fanny looked determined at the girl, "Listen to me." She looked at the incoming wolves and Fanny grabbed her sisters hand, "Go, to Burgess! Now!" Gemma looked at her in horror, "NO! I won't leave you!" She cried, thick sobs bubbling in her throat. "Yes… yes you will." Her eyes started to close as she pushed her, "Go…" She said weakly.

"But…"

"GO!" Gemma looked frightened before running. She saw her Papa, Jacob Hallows and her Mama, Marianna Hallows look confused before they saw the wolves.

"WOLVES!" Jacob yelled grabbing his pitch fork. Gemma ran into her mother's embrace before whimpering, "Mama, Fanny… She made me leave… I think she is dead…" Marianna looked in horror at her youngest.

"What?!" She screeched. Jacob came back and said, "Their gone. The wolves are gone for good. I think. Let's just all hope."

"Good riddance." Someone murmured. Gemma launched herself into his embrace and sobbing told the story.

"What," Jacob yelled, "Fanny!" He turned to go when a figure came through holding his baby, his eldest. The figure was Henry Bennett.

Fanny was dead. They didn't notice the young girl standing next to them. Once Fanny Hallows; now Fantasma Hallows, Spirit of Halloween.

**That's my first part. I will try my best to update soon.**


	2. April Flowers

**I don't own anything but my oc's.**

April Flowerier was heart stopped at what she saw. Her sister, her beloved sister was ruining her beautiful roses. She was ripping them up, sneering at them, and hating them. Her heart broke. She sprinted towards the mad girl and grabbed her hand.

"STOP! Lucinda what _are_ you doing?!" She cried looking desperately at the younger sibling. Lucinda growled before yanking her hand away. "Omar, he… he doesn't love because of … YOU!" April was shocked, "What?"

Lucinda looked at her and it was the first time April noticed a knife in her hand. "Omar thinks you're weird! He thinks me and… and our kids would end up like YOU!" She said angrily, a fierce hatred in her amber eyes.

"Sister… Lucy…" She said trembling as Lucinda's hand gripped hers hard. "DON'T CALL ME THAT! Omar will come back to me… but you need to disappear… Yes, you need to _die..._" She hissed. She plunged the gold hilted knife into her elder sister's stomach as blood began to poor out.

"Ahh!" A painful scream wracked her body. She dropped to her knee's, tears coming through.

"Oh, please _sister_, don't be such a _wimp_!" She laughed manically as April's life began to drain. "I will have Omar!" April looked up shocked. "You… will… never… have love!" April said fiercely. Lucinda looked down coldly as she stabbed her black high heel into her sister's eye.

Another scream came but still April continued, "Omar… would… never… love… a witch!" Lucinda's eyes flared before she hissed, "_Goodbye sister!"_

She stabbed her high heel into her heart as sister died. She grinned before there was a shot. She dropped to her knees and heard running. Her smile dropped when she saw her mother, Amara, her father, Jack, her handsome ex- fiancé, Omar and her sister's boyfriend, Daniel, rush to April's side.

Her eyes grew heavy before she fell, dead too.

April Flowers

April looked around and saw a couple and two boys standing around someone. She peeked over the blond boy and was shocked to see her, April Flowers. The blond boy cried out, "April! My beloved!" She looked at him.

"I am right here!" She said encouragingly. Nothing. The older man picked her up as the woman cried, "Omar, help him." The man, Omar nodded. Then to April's surprise passed through her. "What?" The woman passed through her too and she wrapped her arms around her stomach. It was painful. She looked around before tapping her toes thinking. A hole in the ground appeared and she looked shocked before, against her wisest thinking, jumped through going who knows were.

**I know it's short but bear with me. Next chapter we have Fantasma and Jack meet. **


	3. Jack meet Fantasma April meet Bunny

**I don't own anything but my oc's. **

**I am really sorry about the 'complete' thing. I must've overlooked that. Sorry… Anyway, here's the newest chapter. Jack and Fantasma meet each other a hundred years after she's born. And I think I'm going to discontinue my other story, 'The Four'. Also I got a very rude review about 'hating wolves and spreading wolf hatred' and I do not hate wolves. O.K? The villagers did not kill the wolves, they chased them away. **

Fantasma's POV

I was fuming. My beautiful pumpkin patch was frosted! It was kind of pretty, but aside from that, it would take HOURS to unfrost them. I heard laughter behind her and I turned around to see, probably, the hottest boy that I ever met.

He had snow-white hair that went across his eyes style and the lightest blue eyes she had ever saw. He was thin and he had a cocky smirk on his face. He wore a white under shirt and a deerskin shawl over it. He had a pair of deerskin pants and was barefoot. He also had a gnarled staff with blue frost designs on it.

"Who the crap are you?" I snapped, "Did you do this?" I said get more angry seeing his satisfied smirk. "I swear you sprites get more annoying and stupid every…"

"I AM NOT A SPRITE!" He looked really mad. He gave an angry huff before seeing my surprised and my shocked look. He tried to smooth his hair down but failed. Epically. "I…I mean… The Easter Bunny got me mixed up too… and I'm the winter spirit! It gets really annoying and… um… yeah." He looked a little sheepish and I rolled my eyes.

"And I did do that. My best work too…" He said proudly. I narrowed my eyes and walked toward him, my grip on my black staff growing. I made to him and started poking my finger into his chest.

"Do you know what you did!? This will take FOREVER TO FIX! I'M GONNA HAVE TO STAY UP ALL NIGHT! TOMORROW IS HALLOWEEN AND I AM THE HALLOWEEN SPIRIT!" He looked shocked and stammered, "I… I'm sorry."

"Just get out, you bloody spirit." I growled. He stood shocked and froze. "What?" He croaked. I glared at him and shouted, "You heard me! GET OUT!" I pushed my voice to full volume as he scattered. My window panes shook and my pit bull, Ocuridad and my dark brown cat, Asustadizo came and just stared at the retreating form.

"You shouldn't have done that." Ocuridad observed. Aststadizo or Dizo nodded her brown head, her red eyes widening. "He is powerful." She agreed looking over my pumpkins. I snorted. "Yeah, when pigs fly."

Dizo grinned, her sharp teeth gleaming, and said, "Ours do." She said cheekily. "Mmm-Hmmm…" I murmured looking over the damages.

Yeah, that's right, my animals talk. I have one flying pig named Peligro. He was a science experiment when I found him. That was one of the perks of being me. I take in animals that can talk or _poof_… They're gone. So I have Dizo and Ocuridad, or Ocuri, Peligro, a talking mouse named Despedida, another tabby named Linterna, two horses named Muerte and Vida, another pit bull named Maltido, three wolves named Infierno, Fuego, and Sangriento and a guard dragon named Vuela. I also have demon servants, courtesy of Death himself. Death also gave me Muerte and Vida.

"I am not apologizing, so stop. Let's get this frost out of here." Dizo and Ocuri sighed but started to breathe on the pumpkins while I used my fire bending to unfrost them.

**(A/N I was gonna stop here but I decided to make Bunnymund meet April.)**

April's POV

I grinned as my Great Dane, Fleurs, danced around me. I made several blood red roses appear. A small blond child grinned as she picked them.

"Matt! Matt, look!" She said excitedly. A boy about 12 or 13 ran up to her and panted, "Don't do that Rosie. I got scared." He smiled at her flowers.

"Whoa. I've never seen flowers that red!" She grinned and picked another up. I heard a chuckle behind me and spun around to see the Easter Bunny. I widened my eyes and he smirked.

"Hi, Sheila. Those are pretty unique flowe's. Ain't they?" I gave a soft smile as Fleurs growled. I narrowed my eyes and in French said, "Assez, ne pas lui faire de mal." The Easter Bunny looked confused as Fleurs backed down.

The children had now seen him and came sprinting, running past me. "Bunny, did you make these?" He looked surprised, "Naw, the Sheila did." He said glancing up at me as he squatted. I rolled my eyes, "They can't see me, Mr. Easter Bunny. Now if you'll excuse me I have to bring spring. Now to Burgess!" I tapped my foot and jumped through.

Bunnymund's POV

They couldn't see the Sheila? "Bunny, what Sheila?" Matt Crossword questioned. I stood up and looked down at the small children.

"Sorr' Anklebiters, I've got a go ta an engagmen'." They looked confused but nodded as I tapped my foot and jumped through to Burgess.

I jumped out just in time to see the Sheila stop in the middle of a field. I walked silently behind her and she put her hands to the ground. The light green light broke out of her palms and flowers popped up everywhere. Her blond hair fell around her eyes as she concentrated. Soon lilacs, roses, and other flowers had sprouted across the ground.

"Tha's beautiful, Sheila." I said as she jumped. She turned around putting a hand over her heart.

"God, you scared me." I grinned, "Sorry, Sheila, I didn't catch yer name by tha way. I'm E. Aster Bunnymund." She seemed surprised, "I'm April Flowers."

"Nice ta meet cha, April." I said with a smile. She looked at the time, "I better go, nice to meet you Aster." She gave a quick nod before tapping her toe and jumping through a hole.

**That was the third chapter. How did you like Bunny's accent? Good? Bad? Neutral? By the way here is what everything means:**

**Ocuridad: Spanish: Darkness**

**Aststadizo**: **Spanish: Scary**

**Peligro: Spanish: Danger**

**Despedida: Spanish: Farewell**

**Linterna: Spanish: Lantern**

**Muerte: Spanish: Death**

**Vida: Spanish: Life**

**Infierno: Spanish: Hell**

**Fuego: Spanish: Fire**

**Sangriento: Spanish: Bloody**

**Vuela: Spanish: Fly**

**Fleurs: French: Flowers**

**Assez, ne pas lui faire de mal: French: Enough, do not harm him.**


	4. The New Guardians

**I don't own anything but my oc's.**

**Hey I'm back with chapter four. I'm sorry about being so late. **

_Manny_

Everyone else

North's POV

I gave a booming laugh as I made a toy train that flew across room. Jack who had been helping me grinned, "It looks great!" He said happily. It flew across the room till it was at the door when the door slammed open. The ice toy train crashed to the ground, shattered and unfixable.

Jack and I's mouths dropped. "WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT KNOCKING!?" I yelled angrily. The yeti that had destroyed his precious train, (Danny, was it?) garbled, "Grawmeda!"

I widened my eyes, "Mother Nature?" Jack looked confused as he followed me out.

We made out to the Guardian meeting room where the rest of the guardians were. Mother Nature in all her glory was sitting and waiting.

She was a tan woman with short dark brown hair, deep green eyes, and was 5'4. She had a long green dress with a yellow coat on and had green, yellow, blue, and red flowers in her hair like a headband.

"Bunny what are you doing here?" Jack said, looking really confused. "Mother Natur' got us, mate." Bunny said. "Now what's this 'bout, mate?" Mother Nature stood up and gave them all a forced smile, "Where is Pitch?" She asked, her voice demanding respect.

Bunny looked at her with a smirk, "Pitch 's where he 'posed ta be, mate. In tha dirt wit' tha bugs."

She narrowed her green eyes, "Really?" She spat. Everyone seemed a bit nervous at this, "Then, explain to me why Pitch came and turned ZEIT INTO A FEARLING!" Everyone froze.

A light shone from the moon and Mother Nature looked up, "Hello, Manny. Long time, no see." She seemed to relax and she turned to us, "I'm afraid I have to go," She said coldly, "I can't leave the sprites alone for five seconds or they'll ruin my garden." She gave us a sharp, cold look before a light green light surrounded her and when it disappeared she was gone.

"A'right, mate, she was a few nuts shor' of a bolt." Bunny noted. Manny's light shone down on the stone that picked the guardians and I widened my, "He iz picking a new guardian." I said in awe.

"What!" Bunny said, "We a'ready have Frostbite, we don' need another'." Tooth shook her head, "It must be important." She said as her and Jack's fan club (as Bunny had named them) flitted around the room.

"I wanna see this." Jack said moving up close to get a closer look.

I chuckled as a cylinder rose up showing a girl with tan skin with amber eyes and orange hair with black bangs and was black tipped. It was pulled into a braid that went over her shoulder._ Fantasma Hallows._ She had a light orange dress, knee high black socks with a black and orange strips that connected the dress to the socks, calf-high orange boots with a black anklet around the left boot that had a grinning pumpkin on it, a black bow belt, a black choker with a grinning pumpkin on it, black lace fingerless gloves and an orange charm bracelet with a witch hat, another grinning pumpkin, and a moon charm on it. She had black staff with a grinning pumpkin on the top. She had her staff over her shoulder, a smirk on her face. A small dark brown cat with red eyes and a grin on its face, its sharp teeth gleaming, was wrapped around her legs.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Jack said in horror, "She hates me!"

Before we could reply another cylinder rose showing a small blond girl with pink, blue and green streaks in her hair, purple-violet eyes, and lightly tanned skin. Her hair was to her waist and curled at the bottom. _April Flowers._ She had a light purple dress that went down to her knees, a bright green bow around her waist, green flats with calf high purple nylons, green fingerless gloves, purple, blue and green rings, and flowers went down to the side of her hair. She was in a crouching position, her hand on the ground as a rose looked like it had just popped up. A large Great Dane, that was brown with a black spot on its eye, stood beside it guarding her.

_April Flowers and Fantasma Hallows will help you defeat Pitch, once more, and return Zeit to his former glory. _

Manny's light disappeared and they looked at the girls.

"Well, mate, I'll go get April. Jack, can go get tha othe' Sheila."

"WHAT!"

RotGRotGRotGRotGRotGRotGRotG RotGRotGRotGRotGRotGRotGRotG 

Fantasma's POV

I walked around the path leading to the forest. Dizo and Ocuri were with me, discussing how much we'd have to do for next Halloween.

"The pumpkins?" I questioned

"Nearly all are ripe and carved. Only about six hundred left." Dizo replied confidently. I nodded in approval.

"The candy?"

"Most are already shipped to the stores." Ocuri said with a smirk.

"The costumes?"

They looked at each other in horror. "The costumes… _are _almost done. Correct?"

We stopped by a gnarled and ugly tree. I didn't notice the frost.

"Well, about that…" Dizo mumbled. I quirked an eyebrow. I sighed, "We're not nearly as done as we could be, are we?" I asked exhausted.

"No, Ms. Hallows." Ocuri said lowering his head. "We will get done, though!" He said confidently. I nodded accepting the answer.

I, now, noticed the frost. It was twisting across the gnarled wood making it look beautiful. "Wow…" I muttered.

"Some of my best work, too." A very familiar voice said. I spun around in shock to see, Jack Frost. He had the same deerskin pants on but had a midnight blue hoody with white frost going down the shoulders.

"Frost. It's been a while; Halloween of '28 wasn't it?" I said coldly. He frowned. "Now, Fanny, you aren't still upset about that… Are you?"

I stiffened, willing myself not to cry. "Do not call me that." I said through clenched teeth. He rolled his eyes before smirking, "GET HER, BOYS!" He yelled cheerfully. I widened my eyes as a sack covered my eyes.

I wriggled around as I realized my staff was gone. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU FROST!" I began punching the bag when I felt a bump on my side. The bag opening was released and I crawled out.

My mouth dropped at what I saw. Jack was sitting on top of his staff, that adorable smirk on his face. Santa Clause was grinning at me as the Sandman was drinking Eggnog like a shot, The Tooth Fairy was flitting around with three mini tooth fairies and The Easter Bunny had a girl over his shoulder. He released the girl and she grabbed a purple staff with a blue flower on the top and green leaves going down it. There was another woman with white hair standing in the back, not noticed.

I grabbed my staff and said, "Oh my glob…" Santa Clause grinned, "WELCOME, APRIL FLOWERS AND FANTASMA HALLOWS! YOU ARE GUARDIANS!"

Me and Blondie looked at each other before saying together, "WHAT!"


	5. Goodbye and Hello

**I don't own anything but my oc's.**

April's POV

I felt my mouth drop and I heard my friend burst into spasm laughter. When she got nervous, spasm laughter came abruptly. I was probably as white as a sheet. I couldn't be a guardian! I sucked at fighting! The last time all the guardians got together they had to fight PITCH! Pitch Black.

"You are guardian!" North said and I twitched. "Why the…bloody hell do you think I WOULD WANT TO BECOME A FREAKIN' GUARDIAN!" Fantasma screamed. I winced as she continued, "IT IS A FRICKIN' WEEK TIL HALLOWEEN. IF I DID THIS TO YOU ON CHISTMAS…" She was cut off by Santa. "Ah, but Fantasma Halloween isn't Christmas."

Oh, now you'd get it. "Isn't…isn't CHRISTMAS! Halloween is so much cooler! I mean you get candy and…" Santa grinned, "Ah, but at Christmas you get candy and presents."

"Déjà vu." Bunny mumbled. I squinted before he said, "A'right mate. Le's just 'top. We need yer help. Pitch has turned Fathe' Time inta a fearlin'." He turned to me probably to get encouragement only to see me glaring at him.

"That's why you brought me here." I hissed. "'Cause you needed help?" He looked shocked at my mean tone but I narrowed my eyes. " Listen to me and listen to me good. I cannot… FIGHT! God, what's the matter with you people. You don't just steal people to force 'em into dangerous jobs! That's…that's INHUMAN!"

"No mierdo. **(A/N No crap)**" Fantasma said with a smirk. She was leaning on her black and orange staff. I inhaled, then starting to talk profusely in French.

"Vous êtes des êtres ignorants qui doivent être giflé." **(A/N You are ignorant beings who need to be slapped.) **They looked confused as me and Fantasma started to talk in French and Spanish, since we know each language.

"¿Se puede hacer un agujero para mi casa? **(a/n Can you make me a hole for my house?)**" Fantasma questioned in Spanish. I smirked and replied in French, "Bien sûr, je peux décompresser il bien?** (A/N Sure, can I chill there though?)**" She grinned and said back, "¿Por qué no? Tenemos que pasar el rato más. **(A/N Why not? We need to hang out more.)**" I nodded. "C'est un peu drôle, n'est-ce pas? **(A/N This is kinda funny, isn't it?)**" I questioned. "En efecto, mi amiga rubia. **(A/N Indeed, my blonde friend.)**" I chuckled as I tapped my foot. A huge hole went under my friend and she mock glared.

We both went down and I heard, "Подождите, вы опекун! **(A/N Wait, you are guardian!)**" I burst into laughter, giggling like a maniac as we landed in a garden, Fantasma's Pumpkin Garden to be exact. It had green lush grass, my blood red roses, and bright orange pumpkins, some already having faces. Fantasma grinned as she handed me a knife. "Help me, please?" She pleaded.

I smirked, "What kind of friend would I be if I didn't help?" She flashed me a pearly smile, "That's the spirit, the Halloween spirit!" I rolled my eyes as I made one with a kitty on it. "Pret'y, mate." A familiar voice said. As I was making it, Fantasma had left. I jumped up and narrowed my eyes when I saw the guardians.

"Ya know, you're ruining my life right?" I said venomously. I glared daggers at Bunny and I saw him give a hurt look before shaking it off. He glared right back at me and said, "Liste' mate, you're a…"

I froze when I heard Fantasma scream. I jumped up and sprinted toward the sound. I froze from I saw Father Time holding her by the neck.

But he didn't look like himself. Instead of the long white beard, it was pure black with a grey strip down the middle. His skin, previously tan, was now greyish-pale. He wore a black robe with a silver and black watch around his neck. He turned to me and I saw jet black irises. I snapped out it and shot out blue fire from Marguerites Vertes, my staff.

He was thrown back and I hurried to my friend. She grunted as she got up. "Caught me off guard, the son of a… MOVE!" I was pushed out of the way and Calabaza, Fantasma's staff, shot out black and orange fire and Pitch was thrown across the room.

I stumbled up when I felt Father Time grab me by the throat and start choking me. I widened my eyes before slamming my foot in his crotch. He keeled over and I jumped on him, doing a head hold on him. I felt him slowly losing consciousness and suddenly lose consciousness. I looked around and saw Pitch was gone and Bunny was taking out the remainder of the fearlings.

"That went well." Fantasma commented. I rolled my eyes as I looked at Father Time. Santa coughed, "You cannot fight! Yes, I believe you can!" He grinned waving his double swords.

"Yeah, like we should be celebrating that I can fight." I said sarcastically. I motioned towards FT (Father Time), "What should we do with him?" Bunny quirked an eyebrow, "We?"

"Shut up." I growled a little annoyed.

"What?" He said in fake confusion. I gave them all looks, "But, I swear to God, if I die I will haunt all of you forever."They nodded as Santa grabbed FT by the shoulders.

He grabbed a snow globe from a pocket and said, "The Pole!" A swirling vortex came into view and everyone but me and Bunny went through.

"Ya don' have ta do this mate." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"What? This is gonna be fun!" I said trying to hide my dread. He gave me a wary look before we went into the portal.


	6. Getting and Losing FT

**I don't own anything but my oc's.**

April's POV

April's POV

We tied Father Time up and I frowned. I had met him once and he had seemed like such a nice spirit. He sneered at me and my frown deepened. North gave a grunt as Mother Nature pushed him over to get to Father Time.

"Zeit! Thank Manny you're alright." Father Time gave her a sneer and said coldly, "Well, well, Gaia… You would make a lovely fearling… WE COULD RULE WITH MASTER PITCH!" He threw up his head and gave a cackle.

I shuttered disturbed. I felt Bunny move behind me protectively as FT(Father Time) gave me a disturbing stare. Almost like he knew something was gonna happen to me.

"Master Pitch will kill you all! BUAHAHAHA!"

"Oi, mate… Who beat Pitch las' time? W' did. No' Pitch bea'ing us, w' beat hem." Bunny said getting out his boomerangs. FT frowned his frown lines coming through.

"You will all die." He hissed. "Starting with Frost!" Jack looked surprised before visibly relaxing, "C'mon, Pitch isn't still mad about _that_, is he?"

"YES!" FT screamed, "HE IS! YOU WILL ALL…"

"Die." Fantasma interrupted rolling her eyes, "We get it, but really… He's a wimp with a capital W."

"Ain't that the truth." Jack agreed. FT glared at them, "I think I'll kill you, _Fanny_." Fantasma gave a snarl and I shook my head. "Bad idea, Father Time. She's take your head off."

"Oh, really?" He growled.

"Ves. I vould like to know also." North added. Fantasma stayed silent.

"Vell?"

"I can't tell you. That's an invasion of Fantasma's privacy."

"I do…" FT said with a evil sneer. "Viet." Mother Nature said warningly.

"Her dear, dear sister would call her that." FT said evilly. "Viet." Mother Nature sounded angry.

"Gemma, was it? You saved her from wolves, didn't you?"

"Viet!" Mother Nature sounded frantic.

"You were torn apart from the wolves and yet you have wolves. Quite iron…"There was a loud ZZZZZ and they realized Sandy had put him to sleep.

"Fantasma, I…" Jack said.

"Forget it." Fantasma sounded lifeless. "It doesn't matter now." Then in Spanish she said angrily to me, "¿Por qué el nombre de dioses iba a decirles?" (**Why in gods name would he tell them that?) **

I sighed. French time. "Je ne sais pas. Je suis désolé." **(I don't know. I'm sorry.) **

"Can you stop vat?!" North yelled angrily. "It vis annoying!"

"An' ya tal'ing in Russian isn't et mate?" Bunny questioned.

"Vat?! I vo not do vat." North argued.

"Hold it!" Tooth interrupted. "It is annoying, North."

"VAT!?" He yelled. "Это не раздражает." **(It is not annoying.) **

"Si." Fantasma said.

"Oui." I said too.

"Вы можете говорить на русском?" **(You can speak Russian?)** North said in surprise.

I nodded and I noticed that FT had kept quiet. I turned to where he would be and I saw nothing.

"Crap!" I yelled.

"What?" Bunny questioned.

"He's gone. Father Time is gone!"

**Duh duh duh… Cliffhanger. Sorry I've been gone so long. DON'T KILL ME! OR SLAP ME WITH A FISH! R &R, peeps. Peace- Kate**


	7. Ciao April

Me: 'Ello mates. Ah'm back fer 'nother chap of ma story.

Kangaroo: Are ya makin' fun o' me, Sheila? And Ah'm not a Kangaroo!

Me: By me Leprechauns gold, no!

Jack: Tha's not how ye do me accent, ya li'll bloke.

Fantasma: You're Irish?

Jack: Yes, ye lass.

Me: Will ya stop, ya bloody albino?!

North: You are going English now?

Me: Shuddup. Why do you people hate me?!

Tooth: I don't. You have lovely teeth.

Me: Whatevs. Someone say the disclaimer.

April: KATE THE GREAT DOES NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS!

Jack: If she did she'd give me Fantasma.

Me: Dang right!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

April's POV

Everyone seemed to freeze at that before Bunny yelled, "How da bloody hell did he get out?!" Everyone turned to me and I was confused, "What?"

"What?! WHAT?! YA WERE 'POSED TA BE WATCHIN' 'IM!" Bunny yelled probably breaking my eardrum and I replied angrily, "No one freakin' told me!" Fantasma widened her eyes and slid behind Jack. "Ya made her angry, Kangaroo." She said wide eyed, "She never swears."

I was off though, "YOU NEED TO LAY OFF, YA FREAKING BACON!"

"Bacon?" Jack said confused. "Food swearing." Fantasma said as she grabbed his hoody as protection.

"WHY THE FUDGE WOULD YOU THINK I WOULD JUST AUTOMATICALLY KNOW THAT, YOU LITTLE SON OF THE FUDGING BACON!" Everyone's jaws dropped and Bunny said dryly, "Are ya done, mate?" I snapped. I was sick of everyone putting me in freaking charge. I HATE BEING IN CHARGE OF PEOPLE! First Fleurs, now FT?

I tapped my foot and a hole appeared in front of me. I jumped in it and fell going in the last place they would ever look. My home.

0o0o0o0OTIME SKIP!0o0o0o0o0o0o

After my sister had betrayed me and my beloved Daniel had killed the witch, the moon, who I later found out to be Manny Moon, brought me to a beautiful house. It was a large Southern style house with pillars and over 50 rooms.

When you entered the front room there was a long hallway with a light rose colored wallpaper with blood red roses in light green in vases on three tables with a light green carpet on each side. Then you go down another hall but instead it has a pale blue wallpaper with swirly red designs, a red carpet, and wood tables with white lilacs and yellow roses in a red vase.

I entered it and my throat caught. There was a gasp and I saw my maid, a nymph named Daphne. I had rescued her from the Greek god Apollo. She was thin and had sun kissed skin. Her eyes were unusually large and a deep sea green color. She had long red hair in a braid down to her butt with blood red roses intertwined in it. She had on a leafy dress that went mid-thigh with no sleeves, no shoes, and leaf fingerless gloves that went to her elbows.

"Mistress!" She cried out, "Mistress Flowers! I have missed ye. Please settle yourself upon thy comforter. Rest Mistress! Rest!" Her abnormal eyes filled with tears and I put my hand on her shoulder, a small smile on my face. "Calm yourself, Daphne. I am here. To stay. Gather the servants. There will be a family meeting in 30 minutes."

Daphne nodded happily and sprinted through the halls. I made my way towards the meeting room. It was a deep green room with vines crawling up the walls. There were pillows over the floor and I saw my servants were there. The cook, Theis, was a tall, broad woman. She had dark toned skin, curly jet black hair and beady dark eyes. She wore a long-sleeved white dress with a brown apron and brown working boots. Then there were the triplet maids Daphne, Danni, and Demit. They all looked the same except Danni's hair was to her butt and was in a ponytail. She had light blue eyes also abnormal and wore the same outfit as Daphne except in rose pink. Demit had middle of the back length hair that just cascaded down her hair in curl. Her eyes were abnormally big too, only bright green. She wore the same outfit as Danni and Daphne except in pale blue.

Then there was the butler, Michelangelo. Or Uncle Mikey as the triplets put it. He was a short, bald, pale man with a stiff tux on and a firm look on his face. He was kind though and I had missed him. Theis saw me and stood up, "Oh…my…god! Ya gurls weren't jokin'! Ma baby's here!"

"Mama Theis!" I said happily as I hugged the overweight cook. She hugged me tightly and when she released I was attacked by the triplets. "God! My mistress is back!" There was sobbing and I couldn't help but smile happily.

"My dear April." Michelangelo said softly. "We have missed you very much, my dear. I feel like you are my daughter."

"Then you'd be married to Mama Theis!" Danni said giggling. Both Mama Theis and Michelangelo glared at her.

"Home sweet home." I said with a grin.

Fantasma's POV

"I'll kill you." I said taking a threatening step towards that jackrabbit (A/N Haha, see what I did there?) my staff glowing black. It felt my anger and it was uneasy about it.

"Enough." A voice said. I saw that Mother Nature had been talking to a 16, 17 year old with white hair that had a few dark brown hairs in it. "I won't have fighting in my household." She said calmly.

"Who are you?" I asked, still furious with Bunny. She smiled softly, "My name is Pippa Overland-Clause. The spirit of Mrs. Clause." My mouth gave an 'o' and she continued, "Bunny, that was idiotic of you. Father Time is lost as a _fearling_ and you upset one of the _guardians_. You will find her and you will apologize. I do not care if you have to get down on your knees. Now go find _or else_."

Bunnymund cringed and nodded. "Y…yes ma'am." He tapped his foot and disappeared under the hold.

0o0o0o0

**Another chapter. This is getting to be a confusing story, isn't it? I'm a confusing person. Also I'm not gonna write another review unless there are at least five chaps. THANK YOU! –KATE THE GREAT**


	8. Pitch is defeated

Fantasma's POV

"You'll die, Frog." I growled. Bunny had left and we had searched and searched, but we couldn't find April. "Ah. Am. Not. A. FROG! OR A KANGAROO!" He was upset, I knew that. I could tell he loved her, he lost his temper though.

"Vell, think… Vere vould she go?" North asked anxiously. I thought. Over the past years me and April had gotten close. From our meeting to hanging out on Christmas to watching Summer and Faline (the Summer and Fall spirits) bicker. It was fun. I felt my vision blacken and I was shocked to see an image appear.

_It was a year since my "birth" and I had found Dizo and I was walking down a patch of blood red roses. I knelt down and inhaled their sweet scent. "Mmm…" I whispered. "Their pretty, huh?" A voice behind me said. I spun around to see a pretty blond with a light smile on her face. "My favorite ones to do… Too bad you can't see me."_

_I smirked. "Hey, blondie, I'm a spirit too." She widened her eyes. "Oh…My…Goodness… REALLY!" She squealed happily and she jumped up and twisted happily. "I'm sorry, it's just… ANOTHER HUMAN BEING!"_

_I grinned. I had missed human touch too. "Yeah. I'm Fantasma Hallows, at your service." I did a curtsy with a smirk and she grinned even more. "You're the spirit of Halloween! I'm April Flowers, the spirit of Spring."_

_"Nice to meet you, April."_

_"You too." She smiled softly before Dizo interrupted, "Master, why have you not introduced me yet?" I gave a sheepish grin, "I'm sorry. April this is my cat Dizo, Dizo this is April Flowers." April smiled softly at him. "It's a pleasure. I better go." _

_"Oh." I frowned. She widened her eyes, "OH! Don't worry! Just come to my house. It's located at a hidden spot in South Carolina. It's a big Victorian style house with pillars and what dignifies it is that the pillars are decorated with my roses…"_

I opened my eyes and moaned as I looked around. The Guardians were surrounding me with Jack holding me on his lap. "Thank God." Jack muttered then said a little louder, "Are you alright?" I said nothing just scrunched up my eyebrows. _South Carolina… Victorian House…. HOME!_

"Sé dónde abril es!" (A/N I know where April is!) I shouted excitedly. "What?" They said in unison. "I know where April is!" I shouted as Jack helped me up keeping one hand on my waist. "Where?!" Bunny said anxiously.

"OK, so where we first met she had to go so she told me where her house is in South Carolina."

Jack smirked, "Looks like South Carolina is getting some early snow."

0o0o0TIME FREAKING SKIP0o0o0o

We made it to her house and saw little cherubs running around frightened. We hopped out and there was a crash. I saw Pitch come flying out the door with a grunt followed by a **very **mad April. "THAT'S IT!" She yelled angrily. "You can mess with me; you can mess with the friggin' guardians but you DO NOT MESS WITH MY FAMILY!"

Pitch looked scared. He flung some sand at her but she ducked. She shot a deep green orb at him and it nearly hit him. I noticed Father Time behind her about to attack her but Bunny got to him before I could. "Not gonna happe', mate!" Bunny shouted angrily. The rest of the Guardians started to go towards them but an army of fearlings blocked us.

"Great." I muttered darkly. I twisted my staff and shot fire out of it hitting five of the fearlings. Then the fight started. It was a blur, I don't remember much. I do remember Jack grabbing me by the waist and holding me to his chest while hitting a fearling with ice. The only thing I thought though was his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Are you alright?" I asked my friend as we stood with our weapons pointed at Father Time and Pitch. "Fine." She replied. I narrowed my eyes at her not believing her.

"Now… Pitch…. CHANGE FATHER TIME BACK!" Tooth shouted angrily. Pitch gulped and shied back. Why is he so scared?

"You're scared of the Tooth Fairy?" I asked with a snicker. Jack nudged me and I turned to him. He had that smirk and said, "Tooth beat him up last time."

"Ah. Yeah. Cause Tooth is scary." I nodded seriously and Pitch glared at me. "It isn't funny you stupid…"

"Enough!" Everyone froze. North turned to Pippa his eyes widened. "Pippa? Vat are you doing here?" The white haired woman stiffened and glared at Pitch. "I came to see April. Now Pitch…. I swear to everything good and freaking holy or I swear to freaking god you WILL NEVER HAVE CHILDREN AGAIN!"

Everyone looked scared except me and April. We were grinning ear to ear. Holy crap, Pippa is AWESOME! Pitch was widening his eyes and there was a sudden gasp. Then I saw it. Father Time was back! He stood up to his tall 6'5 height. His grey hair turned pure white, his eyes a perfect blue; his grey lips were now a rosy pink. His skin was now a pinkish white and his cheeks rosy. He wore a long dark blue robe with a hood and a large gold watch.

"ZEIT!" I heard a feminine voice yell happily. I turned and saw a medium sized woman with tanned skin, short pale blond hair and blue eyes. She wore a short purple dress, purple flats and a lot of purple jewelry.

"Flor." FT murmured as he embraced her. I rose an eyebrow. "Now…Are we… ya know…"

"Did we win?" April interrupted.

North grinned, "Ves! Ves we did!"

"Victory party?" Jack offered.

"VICTORY PARTY!" North bellowed out.

"This isn't over." Pitch hissed as he disappeared into the shadows.

"Who cares?" Zeit said joyfully. "Go to where you belong."

"With the bugs in the dirt." Flor added.

There was no answer as Pitch disappeared. April gave a sigh, "Would you like to come in?" She asked motioning to the southern style house.


	9. I love you

Jack's POV

We were all sitting around an oval table. It was dark cherry wood and had a vase with blood red roses in it. "Beautifu' house, Sheila." Bunny said trying to break the silence. April just nodded. She finally sighed, "I'm sorry. I should've been watching Father Time more carefully." She took a sip of her Jasmine tea in a silver tea cup with a sapphire on it.

"Ah'm sorry, April." Bunny said softly, "Ah should've been nicer 'bout et." She smiled softly. "Well, I, should… ah… introduce to my family."

"Family?" Tooth asked curiously. She nodded and turned to an older woman, "Theis, can you get everyone in here?"

Theis smiled, "Sure thang, sweety." She had a southern accent. She left quickly and Fantasma took a sip of her black coffee. "You're an idiot." She said giving April a hard look.

"Fan…"

"NO!" Fantasma snapped, "Ya shouldn't have run off like a _miedoso_!" April glared at her, "Well, Bunny was being a _secousse_!"

"OI!" Bunny exclaimed, "Leave me out of dis, Sheila!" They ignored him. "Sweetie, we'z iz heh." The woman said. Sure enough three triplets were there, along with the woman and a man. The man was short, plump and bald and had a stiff suit on. He had a stern look and shifting, sharp grey eyes. The woman had dark toned skin, curly black hair that was to her waist in a braid, and dark brown eyes that looked nearly black. She wore a white long sleeved shirt and skirt with a brown apron and black working boots. Then the triplets. One of them was thin and had tan skin, her eyes were an unusually large and a deep sea green color and her hair was bright red to the bottom of her back in a long braid. She wore a mid-thigh length green leaf-looking dress with no shoes and leafy looking fingerless gloves that went to her elbows. Next to her the girl looked exactly the same except her hair was the same length but in a ponytail, her eyes were also super big but light blue and her outfit was the same except it was rose pink. She smiled flirtatiously at me but stopped when her eyes drifted next to me. I glanced over to Fantasma and saw her giving a cold death glare to the girl. I smirked. The last girl had her hair down in curls, abnormally large bright green eyes and her outfit was the same except pale blue.

"Guys…" April said standing up, "This is Michelangelo…" motioning towards the man, "Mama Theis…" motioning towards the large woman, "Daphne, Danni and Demit." She turned to the small group, "Guys this is Bunnymund…" I couldn't help but notice the pink tint on her face and smirked, "You know Fantasma, Jack Frost…" I waved to them and smiled flirtatiously at Danni. "North, Sandy and Tooth."

There were echoes of _hi_, _hello_, _sup bro_. I began to flirt with Danni. "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" I asked her with a smirk.

She smiled sweetly, "Were you arrested earlier? It's gotta be illegal to look that hot." I grinned. She's got some lines, hmmm?

I grinned. This was perfect, "If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put _u _and _i _together." She smiled flirtatiously, "Really?" She asked sweetly.

I noticed Fantasma was gone and quietly excused myself. I walked outside and saw Fantasma pacing back and forth, trampling flowers, and muttering incoherent things. She looked beautiful. April all found us pajamas, seeing how it was getting late, and Fantasma was dressed in a pair of orange shorty shorts, a black tank top with a pumpkin on it and orange fluffy socks.

I floated above her with a smirk and heard her mutter, "Stupid…stupid…should've known…too good for me…"

"Hey Red!" I exclaimed. She jumped up putting a hand to her heart and breathing hard. "What the…WHAT THE HELL! JACK, DUDE! WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU!?"

I was laughing so hard I barely noticed the look of hurt on her face. "Relax, I'm sorry." I said sincerely. "Fine." She muttered darkly. "You're still a son of a bacon though." She added.

"Ok then. What's wrong?" I looked over at her as she plopped down on the steps. She looked up meeting my gaze. "Um… I have this…ah…friend. She has this crush on this spirit who thinks she hates him." I rose an eyebrow as she continued, "And…and…he's a big flirt and she can't stand it anymore! What should she do?"

I shrugged, "Tell the guy. He'll understand."

"Really." She asked sounding relieved.

"Who's your friend?" She rolled her eyes. "I am."

"Wha?"

"I've liked you for a long time, Jack." I stared at her disbelieving. She frowned. "I know, I know. Stupid. I'll just go. You can go flirt with Danni now." She stood up and brushed off dirt. She walked inside and I blinked. She just left. Hell to the NO! I flew up and raced after her.

I caught up with her and stopped. "Wait! Fantasma! Hold it!" She looked at me hopefully, "Yeah Jack?"

I said nothing, just pulled her in a deep, passionate kiss. We broke off and I said softly to her, "I love you."

She grinned before frowning, "Did you just call me red?"


	10. Prolouge

Fantasma's POV

It's been a couple months. Pitch is now defeated and April and Bunny are dating. I and Jack are dating too. He's a sweetheart. He managed to get his hands on my favorite flowers, Middlemist Red. They're very rare and hard to find. One guess: April.

Anyway life is good now. Pitch won't come back for a couple millenniums now and Jack is taking me out for a date.

I wore a silver knee length dress with a blue belt and silver high heels. My hair was in a braid and twisted into a bun with a few hairs loose.

Jack was standing next to a table wearing an orange and black tux. I giggled and he groaned. "I knew I should've stuck with the blue tux."

We sat and April came out wearing a pair of green dress pants, a green undershirt and purple suit. "Hi. I'll be your waitress today. What can I get for you?"

We ordered and waited peacefully. Jack looked nervous. "You OK, Frosty the Snowman?" I asked with a smirk.

"Fine, Pumpkin Head. I…just…uh…"

"Here are your drinks!" April said beaming as she set down two glasses. "Thanks April." Jack said as she floated away. I took a sip of the drink and smiled at Jack, "Relax." I said to him. He rolled his eyes, "I am relaxed pumpkin head."

I rolled my eyes. We soon got our food and I quickly finished my drink. I was taking a last sip when there was a stop to my sucking. "What the…" I dumped my glass in my hand, shaking of the little bit of pepsi, and was shocked. There was a gold ring with a sapphire and little diamonds on it.

"Oh…my…" Jack got up and kneeled. "Fantasma Hallows…Would you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Frost?" Tears sprung up and Fantasma grinned. "Yes, Jack, yes! A million times yes!"


	11. Author's Note

**Author's Note: **

**hey peeps! Thanks for following and favoriting and junk. And the reviews! THANK YOU! Here's to all my followers, favoriters, and reviewers:**

**Followers: Thank you for following me so loyally and never letting me down.**

**Favoriters: You are all amazing and thank you.**

**Reviews: You guys don't know how I feel when I get reviews. It's like candy. Thanks.**

**Now. There will be a sequel where Fantasma and Jack's, April and Bunny's, North and Pippa's, and Sandy and Tooth's kids try to defeat Pitch and Mary the spirit of Bloody Mary's son. Thank you all. **


End file.
